Kupu
by DaunLumud
Summary: Bahkan ketika dia tidak merubah dunia, dia merubah duniaku. Dia merubah diriku.


Rasanya seperti baru kemarin aku bertemu denganmu di bawah pohon sakura itu. Kau yang menatapku dari balik kacamatamu dan aku yang masih tak lebih tinggi dari pundakmu. Kau yang kemudian datang dan memberikanku sebuah kesempatan baru—mengingatkanku bahwa aku masih bisa memilih jalan hidupku. Kau yang membuatku bisa memberikan ibu kebebasan dari beban hidupnya. Kamu, Kimihiro-kun.

Bagaikan rembulan dan matahari, kau memberikanku cahaya—untuk kembali memulai langkah baru. Kau ulurkan tanganmu tanpa ragu—memutuskan semua tali yang mengikat tubuhku. Kau dengar semua kalimat dan kata yang tak terucap dari mulut ini. Kau obati luka dari sayapku yang telah tercabut dan kau tumbuhkan satu yang baru dengan semua kesabaran dan kasih sayangmu.

Tapi aku tahu semua perlakuanmu itu tidak berarti apa-apa.

Aku tahu kamu bodoh. Kau rela melemparkan tubuhmu untuk melindungi mereka yang kau kenal—bahkan orang asing. Kau akan melakukan apapun agar semua orang disekelilingmu bahagia—bahkan ketika kebahagiaanmu yang harus kau berikan. Kau paling tak bisa meninggalkan seseorang dalam masalah—bahkan ketika masalah itu tidak ada hubungannya denganmu sama sekali. Karena kau mengerti betul bagaimana rasanya kesepian itu, bukan?

Kamu adalah bagian penting dalam putaran roda hidupku. Kenyataan itu tidak akan pernah berubah, apapun yang terjadi. Kau akan selalu menjadi bagian terpenting dalam hidupku—seorang pahlawan.

Bahkan ketika aku tahu Himawari-san lah yang memberikanmu kebahagiaan. Ketika aku tahu kau tidak mencintainya sebagaimana lelaki menginginkan wanita. Ketika aku tahu masa lalumu dan semua kekuranganmu. Ketika aku tahu bahwa kau tidak akan pernah bisa menginginkanku sebagaimana aku menginginkanmu. Tidak akan ada yang merubah posisimu di hati ini.

Tubuh kecil yang dulu hanya bisa menatap wajahmu dengan mendongak kini sudah tak lagi ada. Perkembangan tubuh manusia memang menganggumkan. Kini aku tak perlu lagi mendongak untuk menatap wajahmu. Tubuhku pun sudah tidak sedatar dulu—kini ada lekukan wanita dibeberapa bagian tubuhku. Rambutku sudah kembali panjang, aku sudah bisa memasak—walau masih tak bisa menandingi masakanmu. Aku sudah dewasa.

Namun jarak umur yang sudah ada sejak dulu tidak akan pernah hilang. Seberapapun aku mengerjanya, jarak itu akan selalu ada. Bahkan ketika kau memutuskan untuk menghentikan waktumu sendiri, jarak itu akan selalu ada.

Dibalik semua kebaikanmu itu, ada kebutaan terhadap perasaan orang lain yang merupakan buah dari sikapmu. Kau tak pernah menyadari perasaan Zashikiwarashi terhadapmu, kau tak tahu berapa banyak hidup yang sudah kau sentuh dengan kebaikanmu, dan kau pun takkan pernah tahu bagaimana perasaanku padamu.

Aku pun akhirnya mengerti. Ketika Yuuko-san menghilang, kau kunci hatimu serapat mungkin. Dengan sengaja kau ciptakan jarak yang jelas bagiku untuk tak menyebranginya. Karena hanya Yuuko-san yang bisa menghangatkan kembali hatimu. Sosoknya yang kharismatik takkan pernah bisa kugantikan—kau meletakkanku di rak yang berbeda dengannya di dalam hatimu.

Aku juga tahu, bahwa ada sesuatu dalam dirimu yang ikut menghilang bersama Yuuko-san. Meskipun kau mencoba memperlakukanku seperti itu tak mengganggumu, meskipun kau berpura untuk tak peduli, meski kau masih bisa tersenyum dihadapanku kini.

Entah berapa puluh kali tanggal satu april yang datang, tidak ada satupun diantara kami yang bersamamu kini, dapat mengabulkan permintaanmu. Pola yang sama berulang. Sama seperti Yuuko-san yang sudah mengubah banyak kenginan menjadi nyata, kini kau pun melakukan hal yang sama. Begitupula dengan keinginanmu. Hanya Yuuko-san saja yang dapat mengabulkan kenginanmu.

Hingga kini, aku masih belajar untuk menerima kenyataan itu.

"Tsuyuri."

Aku mendongak—ia sudah menjulurkan tangannya, menanti untuk disambut. Senyum menghiasi wajahku dan kuberikan tangan kananku padanya sembari melangkah maju untuk bersanding di sampingnya.

"Apa kau yakin dengan semua ini?" suaranya lebih kecil dari berbisik—aku nyaris tak dapat mendengarnya.

Kuberikan anggukan pasti. "Bukankah sudah kubilang sejak hari kau berikan cincin padaku, bahwa aku siap mencintaimu hingga hari terakhirku?"

Dia tersenyum puas dan bisa kurasakan ia menggenggam tanganku lebih erat.

"Apa kau, Tsuyuri Kohane, menerima Doumeki Shizuka, sebagai suamimu?"

.

.

"Apa kau yakin dengan ini?"

"Kau menanyakan hal itu ketika kau sudah menyodorkan cincin ini padaku?" tanyaku.

"Ya."

Aku terdiam sejenak. Kuraih satu tangannya dan kugenggam dengan kedua tanganku. "Aku akan menyayangimu sebagaimana aku menyayangi Kimihiro-kun, dan kau akan melakukan hal yang sama padaku sebagaimana kau mengharapkan hal itu dari Kimihiro-kun, bukan?" aku melihatnya mengangguk pelan. "Kita mencintai seorang lelaki yang tak bisa mencintai siapapun diantara kita—tak seorangpun. Karena cintanya telah ia berikan pada dia yang sudah tak ada lagi di dunia ini, maupun di dunia yang bisa Kimihiro-kun raih.

"Mengharapkannya untuk membalas atau bahkan menoleh untuk peduli rasanya akan membuang waktu. Kau dan aku sama-sama tahu betul akan hal itu. Maka kau memutuskan untuk menunggunya mendapatkan keinginannya dengan terus berada di sampingnya—bersamanya hingga waktumu habis. Aku pun mengerti bahwa kau tidak akan sanggup untuk melakukannya sendiri. Aku menerima cincin darimu ini, menandakan bahwa aku pun ingin melakukan hal yang sama untukmu, untuk diriku sendiri, dan untuk Kimihiro-kun. Aku bersedia, Shizuka-san."

Ia pun menggenggam tanganku erat. "Terima kasih."

"Tapi orang yang menjadi pusat perhatian Tsuyuri adalah kau."

Kau terbelalak mendengar ucapanku. Hening menyelimuti.

"Dan kau tak keberatan dengan hal itu?"

_Aku pun begitu. Kini dan selamanya. Kau yang akan selalu menjadi pusat duniaku—bersama Tsuyuri, aku akan menjagamu. _"Tentu."

Karena bentuk cinta ini tak harus mendapatkan persetujuan yang lain untuk menjadi nyata. Rasa hati ini tak harus kau sambut untuk tetap hidup.

.

.

Dan jauh di dalam hatinya, dimana tidak ada seorangpun yang dapat melihat, Watanuki akan selalu menjadi kupu-kupu yang tak pernah ia lepaskan.

Kupu-kupu yang tak bisa ia lepaskan.

FIN


End file.
